


Perks

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, established relationships - Freeform, imagine, its the best, niall imagine, poor attempts to incorporate Niall's actual speech patterns please dont hate me, pretend that sand doesnt exist, shout at me if i've forgotten any relevant tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Being the girlfriend of an internationally famous pop star can be more than a little trying. Like when you can never go anywhere and just enjoy his company without legions of fans demanding pictures and autographs. Like when you have to put up with people sending you mean messages and hating you for no reason and making up weird stories about you in the papers.</i>
</p><p>  <i> But, being a pop star’s girlfriend also has its perks, like when he called you up and begged you to let him fly you out to some tiny island you’d never heard of. So now you’re lying on a secluded stretch of sand nearly surrounded by high rocks, and it feels like the two of you are the only people in the world. You finally feel like you can let your guard down, and it brings a tiny smile to your face.</i></p><p>Or....a fluffy yet naughty Niall imagine featuring sex on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY FUCKING GOD I CANT BELIEVE I'M POSTING THIS. I've written imagines for funsies, but [Alana](http://bowtiesforbows.tumblr.com/) was awesome and prompted me for this (an actual year ago i think lol), and i thought it kind of turned out pretty good, so....I am nervously posting it. This is my first posted imagine, be gentle with me. Haha. 
> 
> It feels naughty writing in second person...its "against the rules" or something, right? Clearly i need to get out more if writing in second person is my idea of being wild.

____________________________________________________________________

Being the girlfriend of an internationally famous pop star can be more than a little trying. Like when you can never go anywhere and just enjoy his company without legions of fans demanding pictures and autographs. Like when you have to put up with people sending you mean messages and hating you for no reason and making up weird stories about you in the papers.

But, being a pop star’s girlfriend also has its perks, like when he called you up and begged you to let him fly you out to some tiny island you’d never heard of. So now you’re lying on a secluded stretch of sand nearly surrounded by high rocks, and it feels like the two of you are the only people in the world. You finally feel like you can let your guard down, and it brings a tiny smile to your face.

“Baaaabeeee.”

You turn your head to where Niall’s propped up on an elbow watching you with the most adorable pouty expression on his face.

“Yes?”

“You should come swimming with me,” he says casually, trying to pretend like he wouldn’t start begging if you said no. Which you’re going to, because all you want to do right now is lay on this towel and let your poor body recover from the incredibly delicious lunch you just finished.

“Niall, I’m stuffed from that lunch. I couldn’t possibly go swimming now.” You lay a hand over your belly and swear its gotten bigger after all that food you allowed Niall to feed you. “I’d sink like a log.”

“Would never let you sink,” he promises.

You shake your head. “But the sun feels so nice.” And God, it really, _really_ does. You spend all the time you aren’t with Niall in school and working, and it feels amazing to have some free time.

“Can’t just be laying there all day,” he says sweetly in an attempt to convince you, his eyes begging you.

You’ve been victim to those gorgeous blue eyes too many times to fall for them now, though, so you just shrug.

“Says who?” You stretch yourself out on the blanket, sighing as you look up at the blue sky. The clouds are so fluffy and white and perfect they look photoshopped in. You could definitely look at that all day.

“The water’s perfect,” he pleads. “All calm and warm and blue...”

“You have a swim then. I’ll be right here when you get back.”

He sighs, and stands up, and you close your eyes, knowing that he’s given up and settle yourself in to enjoy the sun’s rays. But you scream in surprise when you feel his hands digging up under your body and picking you up.

“Niall you put me down this instant!”

“Not a chance.” He starts walking towards the water and you struggle uselessly in his strong grip.

“But my sunglasses and shoes, I don’t want to lose them, just, put me down so I can take them off!”

He stops, and holds you with just one arm, pulling your sunglasses off and tossing them in the general direction of the blanket. “Best be kicking your shoes off on the way then.”

“Niall, come _on,”_ you protest, struggling uselessly. He’s too strong for you to resist and _damn_ if that’s not turning you on (even though you’re seriously getting pissed at him for doing this to you).

“Almost to the water babe, better get those shoes off or they’re goin’ in with you,” he warns.

You sigh and kick your flip flops off, and think that your boyfriend is such a shit and you are going to make him pay for this later. He carries you straight into the water, holding on to you even when the water is up to his chest and most of your body is covered.

“Okay, okay, I’m in the water, let me go already.” you demand, and the second the words are out of your mouth you know they’re a mistake.

He grins at you, mischief sparkling in his blue eyes. “If you insist.”

“Niall, don’t--” But you’re screeching like a little girl as he dives into the water, pulling you down with him then letting you go as soon as your head goes under. You feel him swimming away as you propel yourself up to the surface and splutter ungracefully once your head is above the water. Your nose is stinging a little as you wiggle your toes into the ocean floor and look around for Niall. He’s about 10 feet away from you, and giggling at you.

“I can’t believe you just did that, you ass!” you shout, pushing your hair off your face when it flops over your eyes.

“Well you asked me to let you go, didn’t you?”

“That is _no_ t what I meant and you know it.” Your nose, eyes and throat are still irritated from the salt water, and you’re not particularly happy about it.

He shrugs. “Yeah, well what’re you gonna do about it?”

“I’m going to come over there and kick your ass, that’s what.”

He snorts out a laugh. “Like you could.” And then he’s swimming away and you attempt to follow.

He’s a much better swimmer than you are and you get tired of chasing him after a few minutes, so you give up and float on your back. Seagulls are flying overhead and you watch them circle through the sky. You can hear Niall nearby, lost in his own little world as he slices through the water, making up for the morning workouts he’s missed to spend time with you. You close your eyes for a moment, letting the sounds and smells of the ocean overtake your senses. Everything feels peaceful for a moment, and you’re just glad to be here, even if your boyfriend is an idiot. It’s hard to be mad at him for throwing you in the ocean when you feel so relaxed and nice now.

You hear Niall coming towards you and right yourself. There’s no way you’re going to let him get anywhere near you with you on your back. It’d be too easy for him to pull you under again and you don’t want salt water in your nose for the second time today, thank you very much. You watch him warily as he approaches, but his eyes look soft and serene instead of mischievous. Still, you’re not taking any chances.

“If you even _think_ about pulling anything, I will kill you.”

“So mean,” he pouts. “And to think I came over here ‘cause I had this neat idea to share with you.”

“ _Sure_ you did.” The way you drag the words out makes it clear that you’re not quite buying it.

“I’m being serious.” He holds his arms out to you, and there’s a seductive smile on his lips when he murmurs,”C’mere, then. Lemme show you.”

You swallow, and lick lips you only just realized were dry. “You really think I’m going to fall for that?”

He pouts at you. “Babeeeee,” he whines. “I’m being completely serious. Just trust me?”

‘Niall Horan’ and ‘completely serious’ rarely go together in sentences that make sense, so you’re still feeling skeptical as he slowly inches towards you. “You can tell me about it from over there,” you warn.

Niall sighs in frustration and lunges for you. You weren’t expecting it, so its all too easy for him to wrap his fingers around your forearm and pull your body into his.

“Niall!”

“Shhh, now,” he murmurs, tightening his arm around your waist and pulling you flush against him even as you try to wiggle away. “Don’t fight me, love. Not gonna do anything dumb I promise.”

“Then what _are_ you going to do?” you whisper as you allow yourself to go still. He’s so close to you now that it doesn’t seem appropriate to speak too loudly.

He smiles , then cups your face in his hands and kisses you sweetly and just like that, you melt. He pulls back and your eyes flutter open.

“So what’s this you were saying about an idea?” If his idea involves kissing you, you think you can get on board with it.

He chuckles. “I think it’d be easier if I showed you.”

“G’head, then.”

Niall kisses you again, harder this time and you wrap your arms around his neck, anchoring yourself. He surprises you by hooking his hands under your thighs and lifting you. Your legs automatically press tight around his waist and you take a moment to wonder at how much easier it is for him to pick you up and hold you in the water. He doesn’t have to put forth too much effort to keep you up and you love that you can just enjoy his closeness and the way his hands roam all over your body without worrying if he’s going to drop you (because that’s totally happened and you have the scar to prove it). You sigh happily as he kisses down your chin, over your jawline, quick pecks to get him to his ultimate goal--your neck.

Nothing turns you on more than his lips on your neck, and he’s gotten so good at working you up that way. Hell, sometimes you think you could come if he kissed your neck for long enough. His lips, teeth and tongue feel so good, so hot and perfect as he sucks at your neck and you tilt your head back to give him better access. He drags his soft lips over the sensitive skin, then bites down gently near the hollow of your throat, making you gasp.

You’re so consumed with his kisses that you don’t notice his hand on the neckline of your swimsuit until its too late and one of your breasts pops out, naked and exposed.

“Niall!” you gasp out , “You--” Your protest dissolves into a moan as he licks over your nipple until it hardens up for him.

You hear the crash of the waves on the shore and the loud cry of a seagull and suddenly remember that you’re not in private. You push at his head and tell him he has to stop. He resists you and keeps lapping, but now his eyes are on yours, mischievous and blue and you keep forgetting why you’re telling him he shouldn’t be doing this when it feels so damn good.

“Niall, no, we can’t...”

“Mmm, why not love?” His lips haven’t moved far and you can feel them brush lightly over your nipple as he speaks. Your fingers flex on the back of his neck.

“We both know how much you love it. Especially when I do this...” He trails off and sucks your nipple into his mouth fast, teeth pressing against your skin just enough to drive you crazy.

“Anyone could see,” you remind him, your voice soft and breathy already. You think of the PR disasters that could arise from the photos that could be taken by outrageously persistent paps, and you tug at his hair until he pulls back and looks at you.

“It’s risky, Niall. You know just how much.”

He tugs at your nipple with his teeth, biting down gently as he shakes his head. “It’s safe here. No one can see us. Promise.”

You want to argue with him, but you’re too turned on to care and he just seems so sure that you can’t help but throw caution to the wind and trust him.

“So sex was your big idea, then?”

He nods, grinning. “Yeah, if you’re up for it. I swear, there’s no one around for miles, babe.” He resumes sucking on your nipple and that’s not even _fair_ because you can hardly think.

Any remaining desire you had to say no melts as he keeps drawing on your nipple in long slow pulls that make your core tighten up in a deliciously familiar way. You arch your back, pushing your breast closer to his mouth. He rewards you by sucking harder and you let out a long, loud sigh. Your eyes close and you feel the warmth of the sun on your face, the heat of his mouth working on you and sigh when he bares your other breast. He gives it the same treatment, licking, sucking, nibbling, and your thighs tighten around his waist as an aching heat that only he can soothe settles deep in your belly.

“Niall, please,” you whimper.

"What babe?" He asks as his lips drag up to your collarbones.

“Want you.”

He laughs quietly. “Thought you were scared of being seen?”

“Don’t care anymore.”

He laughs again, much louder this time, and you open your eyes to take in his big smile, gleaming white teeth on display as he holds you close for a moment before pulling back to smile at you.

“Knew I loved you for a reason, princess.”

You love it when he calls you his princess. You should hate it, should feel like he’s talking down to you but when he says it like that, slow and soft and warm with his eyes sparkling at you, you feel like the most special person in the world.

"I see,” you tease. “You love me because I let you do dirty things to me in the weirdest places. At least there's really no one around this time.”

There’s silence and you know you’re both thinking of the time where you were both more than a little tipsy and you let him eat you out in a limo. Partition or no, you know there’s no way the driver hadn’t heard your soft moans and the slick sounds of Niall’s mouth on you.

“Starting to wonder about you, Ni. I think you like the idea of showing off and getting caught.”

"Ah, whatever you totally love it. And me."

You just kiss him, because you do love him, so much it often takes you by surprise. “I think we should get out of the water now.”

Your voice comes out lower than you intended, but the sound of it makes his fingers tighten around your waist. He lets you slide down this body until your toes hit the sand, and takes your hand. He leads you out of the water and across the sand, carefully sidestepping your shoes and your sunglasses where you got rid of them earlier.

He grabs one of the towels lying at the edge of the blanket and drapes it around your shoulders. “Gonna let me dry you off? Don’t wanna get the blanket wet.” He winks at you, and you nod with a little smile on your face.

It’s torture to let him slide the cloth over your skin, because he takes his time drying you. You think you might die when he finishes up by sinking to his knees and slowly running the towel up and down your legs. He’s extra thorough, making multiple passes with the towel and sliding all the way up your thigh until he’s _almost not quite_ touching your pussy.

“Are you quite finished?”

He laughs. “Just want you to be dry, love. Well, only in certain places.”

The wink that accompanies that statement has you laughing, and you nudge him away with your foot so you can sit down. He dries himself quickly with the towel and throws it carelessly to the side.

“Lay down for me?”

It’s not really a question, but even if it were, the answer would be yes. It’d _always_ be yes. You let yourself rest against the blanket and blush when he nudges his way between your legs so he can kneel between them.

“Gonna make you feel so good,” he murmurs as he lowers himself over you, bracketing his forearms around your shoulders to support his weight.

He’s holding himself just a little too high over you,close enough that your skin prickles with anticipation as the heat from his body sinks into yours, but not close enough to actually touch. He just holds himself there, looking down at you with a smugness in his eyes that means he knows how much this almost-not-really contact gets you going.

“Niall, c’mon.” You nudge his side with your knee for emphasis.

“Was just lookin’ at you. You’re so damn beautiful, y’know.”

You’ve always been kind of shit at taking compliments, so you snake a hand behind his head and grab at the short hairs at the back of his neck. You use your grip to pull him down and kiss him. It starts sweet, but you swipe at the seam of his lips, and he parts them, lets you lick inside. He tastes of salt, and sun and sea and you let out a moan that he swallows straight down. He takes control then, tracing the tip of his tongue over the sensitive roof of your mouth. Your whole body shudders under him.

He pulls back and your eyes meet. He’s looking at you like you’ve hung the fucking moon and your heart flutters fondly in your chest in spite of how turned on you are right now.

He caresses the side of your face and you turn your cheek into his touch, nuzzling. “Don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“Me too,” you murmur, smiling up at him.

He presses a kiss to the tip of your nose, then his face shifts into something lighter and you just know he’s going to say something stupid.

“So...y’wanna suck my cock or what? Show your appreciation and what not.” He waggles his eyebrows and just like that you’re giggling uncontrollably.

“If you’re going to be smug about it, I think I’m going to have to turn you down.” You’re still giggling, so you imagine your ‘threat’ doesn’t carry much weight.

You expect him to pout and plead, but he just gets a dark, dangerous look in his eyes. “You don’t want to say no, though. I know how much you love it.”

He’s got you there, and you blush furiously.

“S’alright, princess. Don’t be embarrassed. Makes me happy that you like sucking my cock.”

You’re blushing but you pretend like you’re not and tug at the waistband of his swim trunks. “Get on with it then.”

He crawls off of you so he can get out of his shorts, and you think he’s going to lay on his back and let you blow him. That’s how you usually do it, so you push yourself up on your elbows to sit up, but he grabs your shoulder to stop you.

“Stay on your back? Want you to do it like that.”

You nod, lick your lips and settle back on to the blanket, feeling hot and tight all over as he settles his knees around your shoulders. His cock is hard and bobbing in front of your lips and you want to pull your neck up so you can get it in your mouth already. He’s got one hand wrapped around himself, stroking up and down slowly, teasing you, and your mouth waters at how wet the tip is. You feel dirty and filthy with how much you want to taste the precome that beads out as he moves his hand up and down.

“Niall, c’mon,” you whine.

It seems like he was waiting for that, because the second the words leave your lips he’s grinning and putting the head of his cock between them. You lick out immediately and hum at the taste of him, clean and almost familiar--there’s a briny aftertaste from being in the sea that you suck and swallow away until he just tastes like Niall again.

"Jesus, babe," he groans. “Feels so good.”

If your mouth wasn’t full of cock, you’d be smiling to yourself--you always love the sound of his voice, but have always been particularly charmed by how ‘ _jesus_ ’ comes out sounding like “ _jaysis.”_

You close your eyes and suck slowly, just a tease that you know he loves and hates at the same time. Sometimes he grunts in frustration and pushes more of his cock into you, makes you take more. But sometimes, like now, he puts his hand on your cheek and presses his thumb inward to feel his cock moving in you. The thumb moves to the corner of your mouth and he drags your bottom lip down just a little, a request for you to drop your jaw more for him.

“C’mon princess. You can take a little more, can’t you?”

You hum at that and open your mouth and he pushes in a little more and you take it, take more of him and suck a little harder. You’re rewarded with the harsh, heavy sound of his panting like he does when he’s about to come. You can't believe he's there already and you feel just a little smug.

"Ah, fuck, fuck stop."

He’s got this tinge of desperation in his voice, and you know that he doesn’t want to come yet but that he’s also having a hard time pulling out because he loves your mouth so much. So you just suck harder and try to follow with your mouth when he finally forces himself to pull out.

"Fuck, babe. You trying to make this over before I even get started?"

You stick your tongue out at him. "S'not my fault I'm awesome at sucking dick."

He doesn’t laugh like you expect him to. "You really are," he says seriously before moving down your body, his knees planting on the blanket on either side of your hips.

He kisses you until you’re breathless and your mind turns to mush. You feel like you’re melting and he hasn’t touched you, but you’re wet and throbbing between your legs. You sigh happily when he lowers himself so that his hard body is pushing you against the blanket because you love the weight of his body on yours. You love how owned and safe and warm it makes you feel. His hand comes up, rests big on your collarbone, his thumb feeling just over your pulse.

"Heart's racin'," he whispers against your lips. "Wonder what for?"

You'd' roll your eyes but you're too turned on to care about the teasing light in his eyes and the smugness in his voice. Instead you bring a hand up and press your fingers against his neck, smiling when you find that his heart's pounding a steady fast rhythm that echoes your own.

"So's yours. Wonder why that is?" you echo, mocking him just a little.

“Well I’ve got you under me, don’t I?," he says, all serious again and you don't know how he can do that, go from being silly and smug to the sweetest, most sincere guy you’ve ever been with.

It’s all you can do not to tell him how much you fucking love him. Instead you push at his shoulder and he takes the hint, kissing down to just between your breasts and pulling at the straps of your swimsuit. You help him get them off your shoulders and he practically purrs he’s pulled it under your breasts and they’re bared to the summer sun and his hungry eyes.

He has a hard time keeping his eyes and hands off them when you’re wearing clothes, but with you half naked, he seems to go into a trance for a few moments, kneading, licking, sucking. It feels wonderful, but its not near enough and you’re too worked up to tolerate being teased today.

"Niall," you whine. "C'mon…" and you push at his shoulder again.

"Greedy for it, aren’t you?"

"So what if I am?"

"Trust me I wasn't complainin' love." He grips your swimsuit where its bunched up under your breasts. “Let’s get this off, yeah?”

Taking your swimsuit off is really a one person job, so having two sets of hands trying to undress you while you’re laying down makes the process unnecessarily complicated. You don’t really care, though, not when his hands feel so good scrabbling at your clothes and he’s looking at you like he wants to fucking _devour_ you.

"Much better," he growls as his eyes scan over your naked body.

Without a word, he reaches his fingers between your legs, between your folds, and he looks at you with something like awe. "So wet for me…bet I could just…" He slides a finger into you, then quickly adds another.

"God, Niall, just do it," you pant.

He shakes his head. "Not yet."

He grabs one of your hands and places it on your breast, rolling both of your fingers over your nipple and when you get the point, he takes his hand away and bends his head to your other breast, sucking so softly you could scream in frustration. You bite your lip to keep yourself from doing it, then remember that you _could_ if you wanted to. You might be out in the open, but there’s no one to hear you. The thought makes you half mad with want and you’re already writhing under his touch.

“God, what the fuck are you waiting for, just give me more already,” you demand.

You meant for him to suck you harder but he gives you another finger instead and _fuck_ , that's so okay with you. You spread your legs more for him, so wide it almost makes you want to blush.

"You like that?" he asks and kisses his way to your other breast, nudges at your fingers with his nose. "Switch ya?"

You laugh, but do as he says, letting out a high whine when his fingers rub just right over your g-spot.

"Right there? That's your spot innit?"

"Yeah, yeah fuck, don't stop," you whine.

You’re momentarily baffled when he pulls his mouth and fingers away, and once you process this horrible unjust thing that’s happened to you, you groan in frustration. “Niall, babe, I said _don’t--_ shit, _yes...”_

You’d been wiggling yourself up on your elbows so you could glare at him for stopping, but you see him grinning up at you from between your thighs and he slides his hands up under them, spreading them open so he can dip his head down low. Your complaints melt away at the sight, at the knowledge of what comes next and your let your back thump back against the blanket as his tongue licks wide and slow up the center of your pussy. You can’t stop yourself from winding your hands into his hair and pulling him closer, because you’d probably die if he stopped.

  
He huffs out a little laugh. “So greedy,” he mumbles into your pussy, and you shudder at the feeling of his lips and breath against you.

“Shut up,” you groan. “You know you’re good with your mouth.”

He smiles again, but does as you ask, pushing closer to your body and slowly dragging his tongue over every crease and fold of your pussy. It almost feels like he’s exploring, like its the first time and he’s not entirely sure what you like. When you push up so you can look at him, he looks completely absorbed in his task, his eyes half closed as he tastes you. He’s humming at random, and you can’t tell if its because he knows you love how that feels or if its because he loves going down on you. Maybe it’s some of both. You can see his tongue and lips moving as he works you over, and he chooses that exact moment to look up at you. Your eyes lock and it’s one of the most erotic things you’ve ever seen.

“Niall,” you whisper, voice cracking because you’re more than a little amazed by him. He’s gorgeous, and sexy and makes you feel good and loves doing so, and you want to tell him but you can’t. There’s not enough room in your brain to feel this good and speak anything that’s not his name or _yes_ or a moan.

He keeps his eyes on yours as he spreads his big hands wide over the back of your thighs and pushes them upward. Once he’s got your thighs spread as wide as he wants, he curls a hand around one of your ankles and pulls it down towards the blanket. You get the point then, and bend your knees a little more, plant your feet firmly on the ground.

Niall pulls away for just a moment, just to tell you, “look so fuckin’ hot like this,” and then the point of his tongue is pushing at your hole, making you clench up. Then it wiggles into you and you have to let go of his hair once he starts fucking you with it for fear you might pull it out. He’s really getting into it--his chin bumping into your ass as he moves his head back and forth so he can really fuck you. It feels so good, so fucking good you can’t control yourself. Your hands are clenched painfully tight in the blanket, and its not laid out neatly on the sand anymore--the corners are messed up with the way you’re twisting and writhing. Sand is probably getting all over the blanket, and it’ll probably end up in really uncomfortable places by the time this is over, but you hardly care, not when your sexy as hell boyfriend is eating you out like a fucking champ. Niall’s tongue feels amazing pushing into you in long, slick slides, and your clit is throbbing for attention. When Niall puts his thumb over it, you shriek.

You get your elbows under you--you want to look at him again, always love looking at him when he eats you out. You shakily slide a hand back into his hair, trying to be gentle as you scratch his scalp. His brilliant blue eyes pop open and you can see his happiness, can see how good he feels from your fingers in his hair and the way he’s about to make you come. You fall back again, unable to hold yourself up, and ride your hips up into his mouth, whole body straining as you feel yourself building up to an inevitable pleasure that you know is going to have you screaming. Your thighs start to close over his head as you feel it about to burst out from your belly, and you’re moaning and whining high in your throat, so, _so_ ready to come.

But you don’t come.

Because he stops.

Because your boyfriend is a piece of shit and you’re going to kill him and throw him over a cliff and break up with him, but probably not in that order. You tell him all this, cursing and actually maybe just a little angry because you were _right_ there.

“I know you were,” Niall says, laughing. “Don’t worry babe. You’re gonna come, and more than once.”

"Don't know how," you complain, feeling turned on as fuck and grumpy at the same time. "Since you seem to just wanna touch me and not--"

Your trail off with a gasp when you feel the head of his cock pressing at your entrance.

"That what you want, princess? Want my dick in you?”

You’ve never wanted anything more in your _life._ "God, yes yes, if you don't fuck me right fucking now I'll kill you and God fucking help you if you stop,” you growl.

"How could I resist that?" he says, half teasing as he pushes into you, one slow deep continuous movement that has you making noises you've never made before as your body gives way for his cock. Your hips start moving immediately, not waiting for him to set a pace because you’re too fucking worked up. If he’s going to tease you, if he’s not gonna give you what you want you’re going to take it and he’ll just have to catch up.

“Shit,” he laughs. “Never seen you this desperate. Think I like it.” He grabs your hips tight and fights you, uses his strength to keep you from moving like you want.

You could cry. “Niall, Niall, _please.”_

 _“_ Come on now, none of that,” he soothes. “Gonna give you just what you want.”

But he just keeps fucking you with deep slow strokes that keep you high but won’t push you over. And then he’s pulling out and you seriously consider doing violence to him.

“Niall!” you growl. “What--”

He rolls the two of you over and you realize what he wants and you could cheer, because now you’re in control.

"Wanna see you," he says. "Want you to just fuckin’ use me. Take what you want.”

Normally putting on this kind of show would make you shy but you're too gone to really care, so you settle yourself over him and sink down on his cock. Your hips rock down instantly, and you’re riding him for all he’s worth, your head thrown back and feeling the breeze teasing at your hard nipples and sensitive skin as you fuck him as hard and fast as you dare. His thumb comes up and nudges at your clit and you’re so worked up that that tiny touch makes you come so hard your body locks up and you can’t even scream.

He doesn’t stop when you do. He slides his knees up so he can plant his feet on the ground and holds you up just a little so he can fuck up into you. He can get so deep in you like this, can fuck you so hard and it’s perfect. You come again just from that, without his hands on your clit, panting and groaning so hard you half feel like you can’t breathe. He keeps going, slower now, using his hands on your hips to move you slowly, sensually like you would be if your body wasn’t jelly right now. If he wasn’t holding you up you know you’d be slumped over, but you know he’d still be fucking the breath out of you if you were.

“C’mon, princess, you can go again, right? One more time for me?”

You should be worn out, you shouldn’t be able to come again for a week with how hard you’ve gotten off this afternoon. But you feel your body working up to it, and you know you could get there again, so you nod weakly. You squeal when he flips you over, quicker than you can process, and grinds into you deep until you shudder apart for what you think might be the third time. Your brain is so fucking fuzzy right now you’re not even sure.

“So hot,” he whispers, his voice thick and low and dirty. “Gonna come in you now,” he pants. “Gonna get you nice and messy and then I’m gonna lick it right out of you, yeah”

Your body clenches up on him at the thought and he fills you up with his hot come, grunting and growling as he grinds his dick to hold it deep while it spasms inside of you. He collapses on top of you for a moment, breathing hard as his cock begins to soften inside of you. You half hope he’ll forget what he said before because his weight on top of you, the sound of the sea and the warmth of the sun feel so good and you don’t want it to change for anything. Not even for his clever mouth bringing you to another orgasm you don’t even know if you’ll be able to have.

“One more time? Just one more time...” he pleads.

“You already said that.”

“Mean it this time,” he murmured, pulling out and not even waiting for you to say yes before he begins to kiss his way down your body. “Really wanna lick it out of you.”

“Don’t know if I can stand it,” you admit. Your body is hot and weak and oversensitive, twitching with the aftershocks of all the orgasms you have had.

He wiggles his way between your trembling thighs, and looks up at you with the sweetest expression on his face. “But you’ll let me try, won’t you? Promise I’ll stop if you don’t like it. Just wanna make you feel good.”

And how could you say no to that? He looks so pretty like that, blue eyes pleading with you and you’d rob a bank if he asked you with that needy look in his eyes. So you let him hook his arms under your thighs and hold you open, his tongue working you to oblivion as you curse weakly and shudder beneath his mouth. Your hips jump in his grasp and he ends up having to hold you so tight you think you might bruise so he can keep his tongue on you. He sucks at you lazily, so slow it drives you mad, so slow your orgasm sneaks up on you and you let out a cry so loud you swear it echoes on the rocks. You come so hard it almost hurts, your stomach muscles clenching up over and over as he sucks every bit of pleasure out of you and then you collapse, whole body shaking as he licks you clean. You have to almost rip him away from you, and you blush when you get a look at him. The bottom half of his face is a shining sloppy mess and he looks _wrecked._

“Come here,” you mumble. “Want kisses.” You can’t even speak properly, thats how good you’ve been fucked.

He surges up your body to obey, and you can taste both of you on his lips. You kiss until your lips feel swollen and numb with it, and you start to feel weak and exhausted.

“Tired?”

You mumble something that sounds like yes and let him roll you over so your head is on his chest.

“S’alright. Bein’ with me’ll do that to a girl,” Niall murmurs, although it’s only half as smug as usual because he’s falling asleep, too.

“Fuck off.” You accompany these words by nuzzling your cheek into his chest and you can feel and hear it when he laughs quietly.

“Love you too, princess.”

You snuggle in close, tell him you love him too, and fall asleep to his big warm hands petting over your spine and his soft accented voice saying the sweetest things into your hair.


End file.
